1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for mounting an electrical outlet box in an aperture in a building panel.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a support for mounting an electrical outlet box in an aperture in a building panel, said support comprising: a U-shaped yoke having a base portion, a pair of legs substantially normal to the base portion and a support foot extending outwardly from each leg substantially parallel to the base portion and adapted to overlie an area of the front of the building panel adjacent the aperture when the yoke is inserted in the aperture, each leg having at least one aperture intermediate the base portion and the foot; and a clamping member for association with each leg of the yoke, each clamping member having a support surface adapted to overlie an area of the back of the building panel opposite the area of the front of the building panel to be overlaid by the foot of the associated leg, a tab member extending from said support surface and adapted to interconnect the clamping member with said at least one aperture of the associated leg, and a clamping arm extending from the support surface on each side of the tab member, each arm being bendable to a first position extending out of the aperture in the building panel in a direction substantially normal to the front of the building panel and bendable to a second position when an electrical outlet box is positioned in the aperture in the building panel, over the edge of the electrical outlet box to secure the electrical outlet box in position.
The support avoids the necessity of attaching the electrical outlet box to building studs or joists, and provides for positive retention of the electrical outlet box in the aperture in the building panel over a range of building panel thicknesses.
The invention pertains to subject matter generally classifiable in United States Class 220 (Metallic Recepticles), Subclass 3.6 (Outlet or Junction Box Type; Wall, Floor, or Panel Mounted; in Opening; Opposed Engaging Means).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structures for mounting electrical boxes, specifically switch boxes, in an aperture in a building panel by means of support members engaging the back surface of the building panel and having arms which can be bent over the edges of the switch box are exemplified by Hussar U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,584 issued July 28, 1931 and Judd et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,309 issued Aug. 25, 1931.
In both the Hussar and Judd et al patents the support members prevent outward displacement of the switch box; inward displacement of the switch box is prevented by means of a pair of ear members, integral to the switch box, which overlie the front of the building panel adjacent the aperture. The combination of the support members and switch box ear members provides positive retention of the switch box in the aperture.
The present invention is concerned with a support for electrical outlet boxes, rather than switch boxes, i.e. structures which generally have an octagonal face and lack integral ear members which prevent inward displacement of the electrical outlet box into the aperture in which it is being installed. The electrical outlet box support of the present invention provides for positive retention of the box in an aperture in a building panel, the support itself preventing either inward or outward displacement of the box.